


Bathtime

by GlassAlice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance gets shrunk, Light BDSM, M/M, Microphilia, No like a literal mess, Praise Kink, Shiro can't resist Lance, Size Kink, Smut, he's very dirty, shance, small lance, tongue play, winks both eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: “Wow, you’re really cute like this,” Shiro whispered, his breath ruffling Lance’s hair.Lance’s eyes grew wide as Shiro leaned in. There was a moment where he wasn’t sure what was happening. Shiro’s lips hovering close to his face, too close to talk but too far to touch.  The space between them closed, and Shiro pressed his lips to Lance's. It was just a peck on his nose, but at this size Shiro’s lips covered almost his whole face, including his mouth.Shiro seemed surprised at what he’d done but soon his face settled into a content smile, red dusting his cheeks.





	Bathtime

It was supposed to be a simple mission, in and out from the Galra carrier, but it went way worse than anyone could have predicted. The horrific mission ended with a surprise attack by a group of druids, showering the Paladins of Voltron in a mess of multiple magics. 

One particularly nasty bolt headed directly for Shiro. Lance jumped in front of it, shoving the Black Paladin out of the away. The magic struck him in the back, a zero out of a hundred chance of finding the one crack in his armor. Almost immediately he was shrunk to the size of thumbelina. Shiro snatched him from the battle, cuping a now two-inch tall Lance in his hands. 

~*~

It was a week before Keith, Pidge, and Hunk left the healing pod and another week before Shiro joined them. But the healing pod had no effect on the magic that cursed Lance so Coran took care of him. He rode around in his pocket until he was transferred to Shiro at the Black Paladin’s insistence. And truth be told, he hadn’t left Shiro’s side since, for fear of being squished or lost.

The good news? Lance was slowly growing larger every day. Coran chalked it up to a waiting game. Now, he was a little less than a foot tall. He knew this because of two reasons: one, he was too large for Shiro’s pocket, and two, he fit comfortably in Shiro’s hands-- which he was currently sitting in.

“Wow, you’re really cute like this,” Shiro whispered, his breath ruffling Lance’s hair. 

Lance’s eyes grew wide as Shiro leaned in. There was a moment where he wasn’t sure what was happening. Shiro’s lips hovering close to his face, too close to talk but too far to touch. The space between them closed, and Shiro pressed his lips to Lance's. It was just a peck on his nose, but at this size Shiro’s lips covered almost his whole face, including his mouth.

Shiro seemed surprised at what he’d done but soon his face settled into a content smile, red dusting his cheeks. Lance's body automatically shivered at the contact but it took a moment for his brain to catch up.

The blush deepened on his cheeks and Shiro sighed, closing his eyes, “I’m sorry Lance, that was inappropriate of me.” Shiro lowered his hands to set Lance down. “You’re still not well.”

Lance clutched onto Shiro’s thumb and shook his head. “I’m perfectly fine, Shiro. I’m just,” he looked down at his toes and back up, “ _smaller_.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro started but didn’t have time to continue. Lance stretched up on his tippy toes, a bit wobbly as he tried to balance on the uneven palm, and kissed Shiro. Shiro's lips were chapped and rough against his cheeks but squishy. Lance couldn't resist pressing his face into the bottom lip, forgetting where he was. Sticking out his small tongue, Lance licked a line up Shiro’s lips, tasting the smooth skin and prickly stubble. A line of spit followed his actions, shimmering softly in the dull light of the room.

He felt the breath from above him stop completely at his actions. Maybe his new size freaked Shiro out?

Shiro's tongue slipped out from between his teeth to taste the wet Lance left behind, the action throwing Lance off balance. He fell forward, bracing himself against Shiro’s face. Lance's fingers and nose grazing the tongue as it swiped by.

It was a long moment before Shiro breathed out, he set Lance down and leaned back in his chair. 

His stomach fell. Shiro was turned off by his size, there was no way Lance could satisfy him with this new body. Who was he kidding? Not only was he the seventh wheel but now he was a freak on top of it. Lance stumbled back a few steps across the desk, mumbling out apologies.

Shiro glared and Lance froze. 

"Whatever you’re thinking, stop. You have no idea how much I want you, Lance.” Shiro bit his lip, before pulling Lance snuggly into his hands. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

A blush spread from Lance's cheeks to his ears and his stomach did a somersault. He grinned until his face hurt. _Shiro wants me_. Lance nodded, his heart speeding up.

Shiro used one of his thumbs to rub against the hem of Lance’s shirt, lifting it slightly. Lance shivered at the calloused finger as it brushed over his hip. Shiro shifted his hand so that both thumbs could rub across Lance’s small frame. The right one caressed his cheek and ran down his neck, pushing slightly. The other thumb worked tirelessly against the growing bulge in Lance’s jeans. Lance let out a whimper, the touches not enough to satisfy his need.

Taking pity, Shiro leaned in and kissed him. Lance tried his best to kiss back, despite his small size. Lance's mouth didn't quite make it all the way across Shiro's lips and he felt like he was kissing with his face more than anything. Lance growled into the pressing lips. Giving up, he opened his mouth and sucked on Shiro's bottom lip. _Much better._

Letting out a moan, Shiro paused the kiss to let Lance suck on him. The small tongue traced patterns between his cracked lips. It didn't matter what Lance looked like, he was smitten. Shiro broke away and lowered his head again, he needed more of Lance, more of his taste on his tongue. He nudged his nose at Lance’s chest and breathed in a slow deep breath, “You need a bath.”

Lance smelled himself, yeah he definitely needed a shower but he wasn’t going to admit that. “I--" he gasped. "I don’t stink” it was hard to think with Shiro nosing against him.

“You’re so dirty.” Shiro lifted one of Lance’s small hands, kissing it softly. “And yet you taste so sweet. I’m going to lick you clean.” The whispered words wound their way around Lance’s whole body.

Goosebumps blossomed on Lance's arms as the cool breeze from Shiro’s breath caressed his skin. "Mmm, yes.” Lance arched his back, pressing himself against Shiro’s mouth as those thumbs continued to rub him. “Lick me clean, Sir. _Please._ ” 

A wicked grin spread across Shiro’s lips. "I can never say no when you ask me so nicely." Shiro's nose tugged on his shirt, pulling it up to expose his flat stomach and sharp rise of hip.

Shiro hummed, the vibrations going right to Lance's spine and shooting down. He slipped his tongue under Lance's shirt all the way to his chin, tugging on the thin fabric. He pulled away, leaving Lance lying on his back, shirt hiked up to show off brown nipples perked and pretty. Strained and glistening in the dampness, they were just asking to be eaten. Lance shivered as Shiro's spit slowly dried in the cool air. 

"I’m going to take what I want now.” Shiro's eyes were dark with lust. " _Undress._ " 

The husky command rolled through the space between them and went straight to his groin. Lance jumped to comply. Slipping off his clothes as fast as possible, he kicked them off to pile on the desk. Lance looked down at his body, small and very far from being able to pleasure his lover. In a moment of hesitation he covered himself with his hands, embarrassed and worried he wouldn’t be enough.

"Come here." Shiro held out his right hand. 

Lance shuffled forward, face and chest red with shame and pleasure. He had to let himself go to climb into Shiro's open palm and he hesitated for a moment. 

"Now." Shiro growled, eyes flashing with need.

He couldn’t say no when Shiro commanded him like that. Lance whined and bent over, clutching onto Shiro's hand in front of him. God, what that voice did to him, he almost came on the spot. He bit his lip to bring himself back under control and pulled himself onto Shiro's waiting palm. Lance sat on his knees, hunching slightly to cover himself again.

"I can't clean you like that." Shiro chastised, bringing a finger to gently push Lance down. "You have to let me see all of you. I need to get to your dirtiest places."

Lance let himself be pushed and spread himself over Shiro's hand, his long legs dangling off the end of his palm. Shiro's thick wrist keeping him from closing his legs, his whole body lay bare. 

"Good boy." Shiro smiled and Lance moaned at the compliment. His cock rosy and weeping against his stomach and his chest flushed as he soaked in the praise. 

Lance panted, fingers grasping at Shiro's palm. He arched his back to show himself off. "I'm ready for my bath..." Lance hesitated, covering his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Shiro's reaction, " _Sir_."

That was all Shiro could take. He only had so much patience, and not even a munk could resist Lance like this-- laid out and perfectly open just for him. 

Shiro used his free hand to pin Lance’s arms down as he ran his tongue roughly over Lance's whole body. He let his taste buds pull at Lance's skin, pressing down as he licked. Dipping and drooling into every nook and crevice he could find on Lance-- except for the one that Lance wanted him to. 

" _Please_." Lance begged, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. "Please, I need you."

Shiro pulled back, just enough so he could blow gently on Lance's wet skin. Lance bit back a groan and clenched his fists.

Tears leaked out, clinging to long lashes as he begged. Begged for Shiro to touch him, to relieve him, to let him _cum._

Shiro licked under his chin, "You're so pretty when you're needy." Shiro ran a calloused finger from the partially visible crack of Lance's ass and flicked up past his balls. Lance couldn’t hold back his cry, so desperate for pleasure that the small touch was like lighting to his nerves. 

"Turn over, I need to get your back." Shiro growled. He watched as Lance shivered, but complied, slowly shifting himself to all fours. Shiro pressed a finger to Lance's upper back to guide him down. Lance obediently dropped to his elbows, ass in the air. Shiro salivated as the tight pucker that was hidden between two cheeks twitched in anticipation.

"Beautiful." he breathed before attacking Lance with his tongue. He slipped it in between Lance's legs, finally tasting the sweet beads that leaked in pools at the tip. He ran his tongue back and forth in long strokes, lapping greedily at the precum the leaked out. 

Tears streamed down Lance's face as Shiro's tongue curled around him. Taste buds bumped and rubbed at the sensitive skin, Shiro's nose pressing into his taint and nudging at his hole. It was too much; it was all too much. Shiro could be everywhere, all at once, and there was nothing Lance could do to hide. His eyes rolled back and he trembled as his balls clenched with pleasure. He came with a scream, shooting long ribbons of cum all over Shiro.

Shiro hummed in appreciation and Lance shook with the sound, the last of his orgasm coursing through his body. His knees buckled, and his arms gave out from below him. Lance fell into his own mess.

"Look at you, making yourself all dirty again during your bath. Naughty boy." Shiro's face was wicked as he spoke, lips pressed into red ass cheeks. 

Every one of Shiro's exhales curled sultry air around his fevered and overstimulated skin. Every inhale left him cold and needy, over and over, until he felt like he was going insane. Lance groaned; everything was too hot. He couldn't speak, his chest heaved and he grasped at Shiro's middle finger for dear life, arms trying to wrap all the way around while covered in his own slick.

Shiro leaned back, enjoying the way Lance shook in his palm. He used his free hand to finally touch himself. The friction he'd denied himself made him rut into his own hand. "Oh God, Lance, look at you. Look what you did to me."

It took all of Lance's willpower to open one eye and peek over his shoulder. He regretted his actions as soon as he saw Shiro palming himself. He whimpered low in his throat, need pulling at him. It’d been so long since they were able to fuck. He had no energy left, but there Shiro was, dick so hard that it rose proudly from his under armor, and Lance _wanted_ it.

He shifted so he was sitting up, eyes wide as he watched Shrio touch himself. Shiro unbuckled his belt and freed the whole shaft down to the balls that sat on top of his shifted underwear. It was the size of Lance himself. There was no way that they could have sex, but Lance was determined. "Let me do it."

Shiro smiled and brought Lance so he could stand on his leg, he let go of his dick with a sigh. "So ungrateful for your bath; you just love being filthy." Running a finger up Lance’s chest and gathering a small amount of cum on the tip, he pressed it into Lance’s mouth. “Being covered in your own cum wasn’t enough, now you want to be covered in mine.”

Lance’s eyes drifted down as he tasted himself on Shiro’s finger. This wasn’t the first time Shiro’d made him swallow his own cum but _God_ did he love to be forced to. The way Shiro watched him with so much hunger and _need_. Lance was happy to do whatever it took to make Shiro look at him like that. 

Once Shiro’s finger was clean, Lance kissed the tip, before he replaced it with the dick he’d been waiting too long for. Lance nuzzled his face into the head, precum smearing on his cheeks and nose. 

Shiro gripped the edges of the chair at the sight and bit his lip. He had to keep his hips under control as to not throw Lance off, but it took all of his concentration not to buck up into the soft touches. Lance wrapped his arms around the shaft, opening his mouth to take in as much of the head as he could. 

“Shit, that's hot,” Shiro moaned, “but it's not enough.” There was no way he could cum to Lance's light administrations no matter how hard Lance tried. 

Quickly, he pulled a bottle of lube from the desk and popped it open. Taking a squirt of it he rubbed it on the head of his dick and then slowly down the shaft, careful not to disturb Lance. The cherry scent of the flavored lube mixed with the smell of sex and sweat. Shiro loved the smell. He breathed in deep trying to smell every scent that was Lance.

Lance stepped forward and placed a tentative hand against the hard erection. The slick lube made him slip and he fell forward, face smearing into goop. Shiro tried to catch him but Lance pushed him away with one small hand. Eyes set with determination, Lance wrapped himself as far as he could around and used his body to coat the lube over himself and Shiro.

Once he was done, Shiro gently wrapped his fingers around himself and Lance with one hand. Lance huffed as some of the air was squeezed from him.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, tightening his fingers slightly to indicate what he meant. Lance nodded, smearing more precum in his hair. Slowly, Shiro rocked his hips, sliding his member through Lance's grip. 

Lance lifted his legs to wrap around Shiro as well, causing his own sensitive parts to be overstimulated. He let out whimpers as the pace increased and he grew hard in Shiro's firm grip.

Shiro came in huge spurts that rained down on Lance's head, covering him from head to toe in slick. Lance followed right after, a bit painfully and almost nothing coming out. Lance screamed his release along with Shiro's moans. 

Lance was drenched in thick semen and covered in lube, a tightness pulled against his skin from the dried saliva. He was a mess. Lance blinked up as Shiro pulled him from his softening cock and brought Lance close to his face. A large finger hovered over him, poised but not touching. Lance was red and raw from being rubbed against the enormous erection and Shiro was worried that he’d gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Lance, did I hurt you?" Shiro asked softly, voice still heavy with lust. 

"Shut up." Lance whined. "I can't think anymore, you made me come twice."

"And you're dirtier than when we started." Shiro hummed, finger running through his own cum on Lance's chest. 

Lance nuzzled into him, lapping softly at Shiro's finger as it passed by his mouth. He made sure Shiro was watching as he swallowed the other man’s cum mixed with the flavored lube. "Guess I am pretty dirty."

Shiro looked at Lance, dark need already making their way into his stare. "Maybe you need another bath?"

Lance closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Yeah, another bath."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this!! This is a special gift to sir-scandalous for making that beautifully adorable tiny Lance picture >///< It was so cute I _had_ to do something. I mean...[Look at this](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/post/172893397680/no-one-can-resist-loverboy-lance) It deserves more then my little fic, but I still hope you like it ;^;
> 
> Special thanks to my betas Bay and FutureBluePaladin!! And Super duper thanks to Nikole_Kephir for helping me make a plot and always supporting my smut kinks <3 You da real mvp <3 Also shout out to Shance discord story time for letting me run this by y'all :3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@Yuzuling](yuzuling.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
